


I'm sorry, what time is it again?

by Puppet_Alice



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Can't believe I'm doing this, First story, M/M, The AU no one asked for, Time Travel, i was bored, idiots being idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppet_Alice/pseuds/Puppet_Alice
Summary: In short : Tsubaki got mad while the final battle was still going, and there was nothing he hated more than his siblings and their Eves. So what if he seperated them? He was a Vampire after all. Maybe a slightly(LOT) bit crazy, maybe even twisted, but not as powerless as his siblings think.So the Eves ended up in the past, around the time their Servamps decided to kill their creator. So what if back then, they didn't need Eves and didn't know what those were(I do not count Ophelia as a Eve).Chaos garunteed. As well as boys love.This is my first story, and the Servamp story no one ever wanted to see. Why am I doing this again? 'Cause I love this fandom.





	1. Tsubaki's a BAD(ASS) Vampire...

**Author's Note:**

> Puppet :Ok, I know the summary sucks but I'm happy you clicked on this story. The first Chapter sucked too, but I promise It'll be better. So, warnings : OBVIOUSLY Boys love(Yaoi, slash). Probably blood. ...... I don't know what to say. Leave a review or a like, please? And I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. Till next time!  
> ? : She sucks, don't you agree?  
> Puppet : Shut up. ..... I'm not even gonna ask how you got in here in the first place, Prainer.  
> Prainer : *sticks out tongue*

"TSUBAKI!" Mahiru cried out to the Servamp stading at the edge of the broken building.  
Let's formulate this different: If Tsubaki is taking one more step back, he'll be free falling without a parachute. And die. If he were human, at least.   
But Mahiru was sure that the guy had a few Vampire tricks to keep him from dying.   
After all, Tsubaki is sly like a fox(Oh, the irony).  
"Ahhhh, Mahiru." Tsubaki grinned his sick smile. "You and the other Eves came to join me, I see. Are my siblings fighting my subclasses now?"  
Mahiru, as well as the other Eves-including Tsurugi(just because he wanted to tag along- standing around him, had mixed reactions. Some gritted their teeth, other glared at the damaged floor beneath them (what has the floor done to you guys?), but Mikuni was unique. Not that he kept a cool head, no, he was screaming the his Jeje would be alright, and that his strong enough to take on that couple of(A LOT OF) subclass Vampires that used to be humans not to long ago.  
When the Eves looked over the sea of subclass vampires(which their Servamps were battleing right about now) not too long ago, they only asked themselves were Tsubaki was taking all that blood from. Or how he found so many dying humans in such a short amount of time, 'cause they doubted anyone survived Licht's concert with the masacre Lawless made.  
"Tsubaki," Mahiru said, tightening his grip on his broom. "We want to help you, really. But we can't if you keep pushing us away."  
The grin vanished from Tsubaki's face in an instant, replaced with a expression that looked like either anger, dibelief, or the fox was just bored again. Or all three.  
"Help?" The fox's eyes darkened, being covered by his bangs and a shadow that casted over them. "And who helped me when teacher was dying?"  
They froze, that was a touchy subject for all Servamps as well as their Eves.  
Tsubaki gritted his teeth so hard it was heard throughout the whole room, even if the walls were broken(you know where the last episode of Servamp took place). And the deadly silence of the Eves wasn't helping.  
"WHO?!" Tsubaki couldn't hold it anymore. They were always talking about helping him, all while being together with the murderers of his teacher. "YOU?! YOU WEREN'T EVEN BORN, MUCH LESS KNOWN OF! MY SIBLINGS? YOUR OH-SO-DEAR VAMPIRES? THE KILLERS?!"  
They didn't even move an inch at the loud, angry voice that would have sent every adult running away in fear of the growl that came with the shout.  
"Maybe they killed him. I'm not denying that they made a huge mistake. But everyone makes them!" Mahiru said. It was dumb of him to compare normal mistakes to the murder of a human, much less the creator of his own killers. "But if you try to take revenge, how does it make you a better person? You will just be like they were all those years ago!"  
Tsubaki seemed to freeze.  
"THEY WERE FORGIVEN BY US! ALL THOSE YEARS,...... all those years they tortured theirselves inside their mind. They only found that forgiving of another person now. NOW! Only now did they find persons that weren't one of those killers, and forgave them for their decisions." Misono said, taking a step closer.   
Mikuni wanted to stop his little brother from coming any closer to the fox, stop him from getting hurt, but he couldn't. He just followed after him, as well as the others.  
"You have subclass followers! And those are the ones who LOVE YOU! Who will grieve if you die, who will cry over you! I fought them, I saw how much they cared! Do you really want to risk their lifes, or your own? Do you really want to be like your siblings once were? DO YOU REALLY WANT TO LEAVE THEM!? DO YOU?!" Mikuni yelled, asking the wide eyed vampire again and again.  
Tsubaki could only stare, his heart aching at the thought of his 'family'. The ones that kept up with him. Those who didn't leave him, or choose death over him.   
THose that were in the place his Teacher was once, and still is. Family.....  
They were right. Those Eves were right.....  
But he couldn't help himself. He HATED his siblings. And by the commotion that was caused just now, he was sure they would come after their Eves soon enough. As soon as they feel something is off, which already is....  
Tsubaki smiled. Those people were too good for his siblings.   
But he hated them with all his heart, and that would never change. He was getting madder by the second, and his unseen smile vanished again.  
WHY! Why couldn't he get his revenge. HIS LONG DESERVED REVENGE FOR TAKING AWAY THE PERSON HE CONSIDERED HIS ONLY FAMILY BACK THEN! WHY HURT HIM SO MUCH?!  
Why couldn't they go through the same pain as him?  
...  
....  
Then he got a foxy idea....  
With his good vampire ears he head his siblings getting closer and closer, panicing and searching for their precious Eves....  
He wanted sweet revenge. And he would get it.  
He looked into their eyes one more time, grinning like a madman.

The Eves stared into his eyes, knowing they were promising no good.   
They heard the door behind them fly open, but that was the last they felt from the reality.  
Every colour was going beserk, swimming around in fromt of their eyes before they lost their conciouness.


	2. When idots go to the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puppet: I'm back and I have...... 20 Kudos?  
> Prainer : What the heck are Kudos?  
> Puppet : Hell if I know. Anyway, sorry for any grammar mistakes.  
> Prainer : Why are you writing when you have no idea how to start the Chapter?  
> Puppet : 'Cause I just got such motivation to write.....  
> Prainer : She wrote a english class test today, so she's a little insane....  
> Puppet : 7 PAGES! 7!!!!! Why do we have to do this.  
> Prainer : In the end, the Chapter will suck just as much as her.  
> Puppet : Shut up or I'm cutting your new game in half.  
> Prainer : YOU DEMON!  
> Puppet : Nice Licht act just now, Prainer.

"You're kidding me, right?" Misono groaned in annoyance at his seemingly brainless brother.

Last thing they remember: They're all falling down from the sky with the other Eves, right into a forest, and now they're scattered across it. And from what Misono could tell by looking down while falling, the forest is HUGE! And he just had to be the unlucky purple-haired butterfly owner who would be stuck with his older brother, Mikuni, hanging on a tree and struggling like a child and Tsurugi screaming at him that he will hurt himself. He himself landed in a bush. Don't ask him how his butt-bones survived this fall- he could swear the bush had THORNES.

While rubbing his sore butt, he stared at the two idiots making what looked like an child's tauntrum just a few steps away from him.

"Would you stop struggling? If you fall down there and break your neck, I'm not paying for your hospital bill or funeral!" Tsurugi screamed.

"How did his clothes not rip by now. I mean, his struggling is really.... something." Misono pointed at his brother, that was struggling while hanging from a branch in a tree. He struggled HARD-really HARD!-, while only being tied to the branch by his clothes..... why couldn't they just rip.

Mikuni continued to scream like a child, not one word being understandable to Misono, but only increasing his annoyance. Misono grabbed a stick nearby from the ground, and the 'fun' began. Tsurugi joined in with his own stick 3 minutes later.

Finally, after half an hour of poking around with sticks, Mikuni finally fell from the tree and landed on his butt. And it didn't hurt as much as the three expected. Misono was beginning to think that those butt-bones of his were running in the family.

Mikuni seemed to wonder if he could break a rather large stone by using only his butt.....

A few seconds later-the Mi brothers not voicing their thoughts- Mikuni finally seemed to realize the situation they were in.

"Where are the others, anyway?" 

"I don't know, we were busy trying to get a baby down from a tree by using the amazing power of sticks!" Tsurugi said.

"Well, while we were free falling-why didn't anyone give us a parachute in advance?- I saw them all, a few feet away from us, scattered all around in little groups." Misono said.

"Why were we free falling again. Last thing I remember is Tsubak- OHHHHHHHH!" Mikuni said. "THE FOX!"

Tsurugi and Misono looked at him as if he was insane.

Mikuni groaned in annoyance as he saw their expressions. "Tsubaki teleported us!" He said.

Now even those two seemed to get it, and let out a long, realizing 'ooooooooh!" sound.

"Well," Tsurugi started. "Since we're all scattered, let's start searching for them, shall we?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, we killed him. What now?"

"I don't know, go on and live our lifes freely?"

"All of love, don't be so dumb. You know we can't while this problem is still in this world." the rather short vampire took out a scroll and held it so his brother could see it. "And I have to admit, it wouldn't feel right living normal lives while thinking about how different from 'nomal' our past was."

"You're right, Old Child. In both, the Problem and the discomfort in a normal life." said another.

"Who would've known we had another sibling? I thought there were only 7 sins?"

"There are," said a low voice, whose owner's face was covered by what seemed to be a bag with a hole for an eye. "and we represent them."

"Anyway," the short one interrupted. "Brother Sloth, you did see him when you ... took care of our creator?"

The sleepy boy sitting at the top of the table sighed. "Yes, but for what only seemed like seconds... This is so troublesome..."

Choosing to ignore that typical sentence he said so often, the only woman in the room spoke up. "What did he say?"

"He only glared at me. Then his eyes seemed to change for a second-"

"How?" the blond vampire at the side of the table asked, narrowing an eyebrow."

"They seemed... older than the ones I saw at the first second. He was crying over the death of our creator. It was so troublesome..." the silver-haired vampire said. "But when his eyes changed... he glared at me with teary eyes and said : 'There's nothing I hate more than my siblings, you know?'."

The vampires gulped. That was only confirming what was standing in that scroll their oldest brother brought back from his mission.

The short one turned back to face the rest of his siblings, deciding that his older brother was finished. "So that means-"

"I didn't say I was finished." the oldest caught their attention again. "After that he chuckled lowly, darkly, quietly... I don't understand what he said afterward, maybe I misheard because of the pouring rain, but..."

"What did he say, Sleepy Ash?" the short one asked.

"Someting along the lines of 'Oh, right, but there are still the Eves...'." Sleepy Ash said. "And I don't think that I misheard, despite the rain."

"But... What did he mean?" asked one of the blonds, All of Love. "And what are Eves...?"

"Did you ask him what he meant, brother?"

"I wanted to, but then his eyes changed back and he started attacking me with what seemed to be his vampire skills. I fell to the ground, and under the leftovers of our Creator's house, I found a book shelf, underneath which various scrolls were lying. I picked one up, since the shelf protected them from getting wet." Sleepy Ash said, and pointed at the scroll in his younger brother'S hand. "You have it right there. Then I had to escape, because I wanted to figure out who the boy was with you guys."

"Scrolls, huh?"the woman said, and looked at the scroll they already had. It was sealed with the mark of a red fox- and tough they already read it, they closed it again after finishing. The informations in it had shocked them, mostly because they had another brother. 'One that was forgotten and always will be...'.

"Our creator knew a lot more than he should. He knew about demons, other lands- a lot of things not included in the human world. He even did go as far as to creat one of those otherwordly creatures himself, calling them 'Vampires'. Those monsters... we are those monsters..."

Some gritted their teeth.

"What do you suggest, sister?"

"Our brother obviously knew a lot of things we didn't- and he mentioned 'Eve' when he said he hated the vampires. So it has to be related to us." She said. "If those 'Eves' are also monsters, we should kill them before they do anymore harm than our creator did. In anyway, I suggest we goy to our creator's house... or it's leftovers-I'm blaming YOU, SLEEPY ASH- and look through the scrolls of our creator. What harm could come out of it?"


	3. Of crazy foxes and lost Eves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puppet : I'm back!
> 
> Prainer : NO ONE CARES!
> 
> Puppet : Shut up, I just don't know what to talk about lately in the notes-_-

"So, what if we open it?"

"Sorry, but our younger brother is sweating like a hedgehog!"

"HEY!" Lawless yelled. "I take offense to that! And I'm not to blame for 'World End'!"

"I CAN'T HELP IT!" 'World End' screamed. "I'M NERVOUS!"

"Brother, it's a scroll." The mother said.

"B-"

"A SCROLL!"

"SHUT UP! WE FOUND IT IN A FREAKIN' BASEMENT!" he screamed. "A HIDDEN ONE! Next time I'm not going to take on teacher's security system for you guys!" he growled the last part.

The Servamps did try to find it beneath the leftovers of their 'Parent's' house, but were unable to find it until one of them found a hidden basement(Sometimes they are grateful that Old Child trips over his cloak so often.) with a cursed security system.

Explanation : They threw World End down the basement's stairs and the whole system fired on the immortal Vampire. Hard. Long.

'Short and painless' is not a term for that torture.

"OPEN IT ALREADY!" World End screamed, enraged and no longer nervous of what infomation that scroll holds. Or what that information will change for them. "I DIED ABOUT 16 TIMES TO GET THAT!"

"17, actually." Old Child corrected, making his younger brother groan in annoyance and mumble something about a 'stupid security system, stupid creator!' under his breath.

Old Child was about to open the seal, his fingers already brushing over it. When...

"What are you doing here?" A low voice asked.

In time they turned around to face him, the owner of the voice was gone and Old Child felt the scroll being ripped from his grasp.

He gasped, and they all turned back. Coming face to face with the youngest vampire, whose eyes were covered by a shadow and made unseen. The scroll was in his hands.

"SLOTH! Is that...-"

"Our youngest monster brother, yes!" The oldest growled, eyes darkening.

They watched Tsubaki carefully, not making a sound. Tsubaki silently looked down at the scroll in his hand, directing his sight at the seal that was in form of a chain.

"...Eves..." He whispered darkly/hissed. He gritted his teeth. Then laughed maniacally and then suddenly stopped.

"You know, I had a visit not too long ago. From an other self." They looked at him with wide eyes. "Yes, my future self. He told me about Eves. About what they are, and what they mean to us Servamps."

Old Child wanted to speak up, but then Tsubaki looked up and showed his eyes, and Old Child closed his mouth again and gulped. Those blood red eyes... the eyes of a monster... the eyes of Vampires... their eyes.

"I want to kill you. All of you. For teacher." He whispered darkly. "And for that, I can't let you find them. But I couldn't let them in the future either, for they were only steps from defeating me. I don't know what is happening in the future right now, if I'm winning or not. But to be sure I win, I will try to kill you here, in the 'past'(our time), as well as the future."

His siblings could only listen wide eyed.

"I can't let you find them! You would defeat me with them at your side once again! I won't give you this either!" He was slowly starting to yell, and showed the scroll to them. "I don't want you to find any tricks for you to track them with-"

"SHUT UP!" The oldest screamed, shocking everyone with his behavior. "GIVE US THE SCROLL! If they're that important to us, THEN WE NEED TO FIND THEM!"

Only know did they feel the pain, the hole, the lonliness in their chest since the word 'Eve' was first mentioned to them.

"I see... you want to find Mahiru..."

The name made a warm and comfortable feeling grown in his chest. In matter of seconds it mixed with longing and pain...

"Who's that!" Sleepy Ash cried out desperately, suddenly clutching the place where his heart should be, confusing his siblings... expect for the fox, of course.

A grin began growing on the youngest's face, and Sleepy Ash sure as hell didn't like it.

"Ah... I see you do get feelings when I mention your Eve's Name!" Tsubaki laughed once again, but didn't stop with a bored expression, but continued to speak with that grin still there. "TOO BAD! You won't meet him! I WON'T LET YOU! BUT IT DOES GIVE YOU FEELINGS?! WHAT DOES IT DO TO YOU?!"

They continued to stare at him.

"Does it make you feel warm and loved? I'm sure it does, from what I know. But it does hurt, doesn't? You wan't to see him again so badly..." He was much more quiet by now, but that nasty grin was still heard in his voice. "It will hurt more and more over the time, you will become more desperate, you will want to meet him so badly you would go insane and it would slowly destroy you... And while you will be tortured, while you'll be so easy to manipulate, I'll-"

"STOP IT ALREADY!" All of Love cried out, sadness and worry in his voice as well as his eyes. "You're hurting our brother..."

Sleepy Ash was kneeing on the ground by now, clutching his chest and staring at Tsubaki and All of Love.

"What do you think I intend to do?" Tsubaki's mood was changing dangerously fast. "I want to make you all suffer like me. You took Teacher from me... I will take Misono from you and all the other Eves..." Tsubaki grinned again at the mention of his older brother's Eve.

All of Love's Eyes were going wide, and he felt a unknown feeling to him. A love so passionate and so strong, but also so hurting... even if he was the sin of lust, he never experienced such a strong will to hug that somebody, love him, kiss him, hold him close, to protect him and whisper soft things into his ears, meant only for him... the list goes on, and he was already ready to kill for that unknown person.

He didn't even notice how he fell to his knees, and his older siblings rushing over to him, crying out their name in worry.

Old child looked at All of Love's face, showing none or 100 emotions at a time(he couldn't decide), not responding to their calls or even looking into their eyes, and it hurt to see one he considered family in such a state. And if he trusted in the fox's words, it would only get worse for Sleepy Ash and him.

Enraged, he turned to face Tsubaki while the others were still trying to get All of Love's attention back to the real word. Old Child was clever enough not to scream or make a move on his youngest brother, knowing he would be in the same state as his two brothers.

As much as he wanted to find out his Eve's name, now knowing there is someone he treasures and that someone could treasure him back, he knew that that warm feeling would also bring just as much hurt and longing with it, breaking him completely. He wasn't sure he would stay psychically stable if it was the person he loved.

To make things worse, the fox has brought their Eves here and probably hid them somewhere, or would make sure they would never be able to meet any of them.

"You bastard!" He growled, taking a few steps forward. "Give me the scroll..."

He was getting closer and closer, his hand outstretched. And though his face didn't show it, Old Child could feel Tsubaki's uncomfortness.

"Get away..." He whispered, the grin disappearing and his voice sounding... scared? "G-Get away, I won't give it to you..."

And then Tsubaki started to take a step back with every step his older brother got closer. It was the middle of the night, but because they were Vampires, the dark didn't bother any of them. Because of their glowing blood red eyes, they were also happy every human left this town after the incident yesterday, and would probably only come back a while later.

Their siblings finally noticed what was going on behind them, and how weak Tsubaki's voice sounded just now. Even Lily looked up, and they stood up from the ground they've been kneeing on only seconds ago.

Old Child didn't give in, his voice steady, fearless. His gaze fiery, determined and almost glare-like.

"Give. Me. That. Scroll!"

Tsubaki looked fearful for a few seconds, then snapped.

"NO!" He yelled, sounding like an animal's battle cry that would send every human to tears. "BACK OFF! Or else I will say you Eve's name!"

"I'M NOT GONNA BACK OFF!" Old Child snapped as well. "You hurt my... our brothers, and I want to have that scroll that will tell us about those Eves that seem so precious to us. I want to know who they are, what they mean to us, every little detail... and I want to help earse our brothers' pain by helping to find them and protect them." Old Child's eyes suddenly seemed soft and sad.

Tsubaki gritted his teeth.

"NO!" He threw the scroll so wide away no one saw where it was now, or what direction it headed. It was such a fast throw that they firstly hoped it won't go up in flames from the inhuman speed and they realized they couldn't fly after it, since they didn't see where it was now or where it would land.

Tsubaki laughed maniacally at their shocked expressions, unbelievingly staring at the sky where the full moon was having an appearance.

"LET'S MAKE THIS A GAME, MY DEAR SIBLINGS! An interesting one, before I will kill all of you." He grinned sickly. "That scroll is going to land in one of the towns surrounding this village. Those are full of humans, and since you don't want the world to know about us monsters, you can't use your vampire tricks in them. I will give you the chance to find out about Eves, and maybe even find them. And when you do, I will give you a short bonding time, and if you are unable to protect them from me, I will torture them until they die. And it will torture you so much that it will kill you from the inside, and then I will do the killing blow." Tsubaki has so much fun telling his siblings about his plans and seeing their changing reactions on his words.

"But if you are able to protect them, you can keep them..." I will anyway try to kill you in the future, and I want have some fun, at least. I want to make them suffer as much as they made me suffer...

"Until then, my siblings!" Tsubaki said, then his maniac-like laugh sounded through the night as he dissappeared.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

******MORNING(The Eves appeared in this time when the sun was going down, by the way)******************

"Tetsu!" Mahiru groaned, seconds away from snapping and screaming for the whole village to be heard.

"Calm down, Mahiru, we'll find him." Licht next to him said, looking around for the blonde.

Mahiru can't believe he lost Tetsu again, for the THIRD TIME THIS MORNING! He had to convince himself again and again to not take Licht's hand to make sure not to lose the pianist for the FOURTH TIME! He couldn't believe how hard it was to find someone quite large with outstanding clothes and hair pins in his hair(the coffin disappeared once they landed in where ever they were. What old-cultured country was this?).

They couldn't find anyway to connect to their SerVamps, and they didn't know if they were okay, hurt or even the location they were at!

Another disturbingly strange thing: It didn't hurt or anything to be away from their Servamps for so long...

And now they were running around, searching for their friend who either got lost or was searching for his Servamp, Hugh.

10 minutes of running through thick crowds later, Mahiru couldn't help to facepalm himself and regret his decision of not taking Licht's hand or even hand-cuffing them together with the vampire powers they've been left with. If he could make a chain and use it as hand-cuffing material or something.

Great, now he had to find TWO PEOPLE!

And finding those two was absolut TORTURE!

But wait, if he went to search for them, and they came by this fountain when he left(yes, he was standing next to a freakin' HUGE fountain), wouldn't they be just distancing themselves from each other more?

Mahiru was confused, and decided to just stay here for a while and look around for any passing by pianists or hot-spring-owners' sons... how many could there be in such an old-cultured village that reminded him a little of Hugh(Tetsu must feel comfortable here).

He looked around and his eyes widened as he saw someone similar to... No, it couldn't be, he looked different from... but so similar to...

"Hyde!"


	4. I just met a pink haired guy that looks like a pony...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puppet : I hope this Chapter doesn't suck too much. I live in germany and my english is not the best, but I surpassed my class by a lot in the subject english...... Anyway, I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. Please review.   
> Oh, also, I'm thinking : If 'Pack', who was a child when Ophelia died, was a grandpa around the time the vampires decided to kill their creator, then a lot of time passed since Ophelia's death and not only a few days, as it seems in the anime?  
> Anyway, would someone explain to me what Kudos are? I'm still new here.....  
> And I'm thinking about posting this story on fanfiction as well! I've been there for nearly 2 years, so it's easy for me^^  
> There, all said in a short note. Now I'm done.  
> Prainer : *groans* I don't even know why you guys still read this, you have the opportunity to run..... I don't.  
> Puppet : You're starting to sound like Jeje......  
> Prainer : Oh, and just whose fault is that?! *glares*  
> Puppet : *glares back, smiling sweetly* You know I hate you, right?  
> Prainer : *smiles just as sweetly, breaking a cup with his tight grip* Awwwwww, me too.

Lawless was annoyed to the point where he would kill anyone to just get up his mood a little.

He and his siblings decided to go search in the villages/towns, seperated of course... at daytime. Either in human or animal form, they could choose(Puppet: He could be a in human form at daytime when he catched Ophelia, right?).

Lawless choose his human form, less problems would occur like this.

He could mix in with the crowd and communicate with other people who might know something about a scroll with a chain-seal.

He just hoped that no one picked it up yet, if it was found. Or that it fell in the lake nearby and was so soaked that no word could be read anymore...

Or worse, Tsubaki had tricked them and found the scroll and took it with him, having his siblings run around like rabbits after a goal they would never achieve.

He wanted to know about the Eves. If they believed in the fox's words, they treasured those people more than anything, and the Eves loved them back.

The loving but longing reaction from his oldest and younger brother only proved the fox's point.

Lawless was happy that he didn't hear the name of his Eve, even though he was strong and didn't think he would be in the same breaking state as Sleepy Ash and All of Love, he knew he would break as well. After all, he also thought that Sleepy Ash was stronger than his emotions and a love he never felt, but no one could stand up against their own emotion or kill those emotions.

But in the same time as he was happy, he was sad and mad at himself. He wanted to hear the name he loved so badly... but he couldn't. He knew there was someone for him, but he had to keep away from him even though he knew how to find out the name. And that was the worst, keeping distance when he knew how he could possibly find them, but he had to push away that chance.

He would find him eventually(only maybe, though), but he was losing his patience by the second. He couldn't wait anymore, even though he didn't know his Eve's name, he felt that longing in his chest that his brother had felt and still does, only 10 times worse than his.

But then again, if he finds him, they don't know how strong and sly Tsubaki exactly is and if they could protect them from possible... death...

So here he was, looking around with his vampire eyes that were hidden behind his glasses, lost in thoughts.

"Hyde...!"

Lawless' blood red eyes began to widen. That voice was barely a whisper, a shocked one at that. And through all the commotion and the noises the other people were making, he shouldn't be able to hear that voice that somehow sounded ... familiar?

He turned around with the speed of thunder. The owner of the voice was staring at him wide eyed from a distance. How did he see him through the crowd, and why does this boy feel so familiar.

The boy flinched when he saw Lawless looking at him, and Lawless was in front of the boy in matter of a second.

"Who?" Lawless growled out lowly, not heard for the villigars.

The boy took a step back.

"Who are you?" Lawless asked, waiting for this to be answered to ask the hundred others. By his and the boy's reaction, he could tell they somehow knew each other, but how?

"W- You... are you joking again? You don't know me?" the boy laughed humorlessly, then got serious. "Wait, you're not? Did Tsubaki earse you memories or something?"

"Tsubaki?" Lawless raised an eyebrow. "Who's that?"

"Erm... Tsubaki?" the boy repeated, seeming to try and make Lawless remember. "The last Servamp, number eight... Tsubaki... you always called him 'Foxy~'... how could you for-"

"How do you know!?" He interrupted. "How can you know about the eight Vampire when we only just found out... and how do you know his name? And why is it a human-one..."

The boy took a step back with every step Lawless took closer. They stopped when the boy had nowhere to flee, otherwise falling into the fountain behind him.

"ANSWER!" Lawless didn't care if he screamed, it would sound like mumbles to the people anyway with the amount of noises they were making.

"Hyde... It's me, Mahiru..." the boy said.

The Vampire froze.

"You're Mahiru...?" He asked. "Sleepy Ash's... Eve..."

"YES! I am!" Mahiru said, seeing a little chance in him remembering who he is. "Your friend! As well as Licht's friend-"

And then, just as Lawless' chest began to produce 100 emotions at a time(some pleasurable, others hurting, most unknown), a voice called out, standing out in the crowd.

"MAHIRU!"

They turned towards the owners, and saw a blonde and a black haired boy come their way.

They stopped in front of their friend and Vampire. The black-haired guy's eyes widened.

And Lawless couldn't stop staring at the boy and his breathtaking eyes.

"HEY! Shitty, rotten hedgehog!" The boy screamed and pointed at Lawless. "AND WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN THIS WHOLE TIME!?"

"E-" Lawless was confused. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What..." The angel-like boy became condused at his Servamp's reaction.

"Hyde- ...Lawless here said he doesn't remember me, neither Tsubaki... so I guess he doesn't remember you either." Mahiru said, pointing at the still shocked Vampire. "OH! But he knows what Eves are... I guess."

The angel and the vampire just stared at each other.

"By the way, Mahiru." Tetsu said, catching his friend's attention. "As we were seperated, and walked around aimlessly, we found out something... We are in the past right now, hundreds of years before our time."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Mahiru screamed. "That explains Lawless' memory loss!"

That made Lawless' mind snap back to reality, and he took his eyes off the angel.

"Wait!" Lawless shook his head. "Who are you? How do you know about the vampires, much less about the fox! ANSWER!"

"Well, I guess, We can answer most of this in one sentence." The angel said, rubbing the back of his head. "We're Eves. 3 from 7, or rather 6."

Lawless lost his voice.

"By the way, the blonde one is Tetsu, and that's Licht." Mahiru pointed at the angel.

"Yep, I'm your Eve, rotten hedgehog." Licht said.

Lawless would be dead by now, if he wasn't immortal, that is. What happened in the last 24 hours was too much for him.

First he saw his siblings again, most of whom he hasn't seen in a hundred years. Then his oldest brother killed their creator, their family, and he hated him for it. Then he found out he had another younger brother, who was(literally) a sly fox, after which he found out about Eves, one of which would probably his treasure, the love of his life, but he had to keep away from him. And to top it all, their brother threw one of the most important scrolls away, made a sadistic game and he found 3 Eves, of which one was his Eve, and One was Sleepy Ash's.

And now, he had a crazy self-called 'magician' with pink hair and a ridiculously long ponytail to face.

"Good morning, everyone!" A funny, loud voice whose owner appeared next to the 4 boys called out, a crowd forming around them slowly.

Now they were cornered between a crowd of people and a fountain.

"Or is it afternoon?" The pink haired guy said, taking off his hat and scratching his head with a thoughtful look before putting his hat back on. "It's hard to tell when your watch does not show the right time, and your cell phone does not have contact. But oh well, Never mind that!" A grin spread across his face.

Lawless had a bad feeling about him, and as the magician performed tricks next to them(that weren't possible(well, not for this time)), he looked over at the 3 'Eves'. Mahiru was mumbling something like 'shit!' and 'damn it!' under his breath, Licht was glaring murderously at the magician and Tetsu seemed to want to rip the pink guy's head off(Still pissed that this very magician once took Hugh from him).

And if the Eves didn't like him, this pink guy meant nothing good.

After a few more stunning trips and his strange talking, the guy turned around.

"Anyway, that's my friends, and now I've found them..." his words went unheard, because 1. he was speaking on a normal volume now and 2. because the crowd erupted in chaos, stunned and loudly screaming excited and pointing at the magician whose back was turned to them...

The pink guy noticed Lawless, and smiled.

"OH! So Tsu-Tsu's older brother is here, too!" The guy said. "Tsu-Tsu thought so, and send me here to watch over the game a little. He didn't want you to find the Eves so fast, much less so many!"

"Tsu-Tsu?" Lawless raised an eyebrow. "Who the heck are you!"

"I'm the AWESOOOOME Beruika, a simple AMAZING vampire magician." he said.

"Wait, what?!"

"That's Beruika, a crazy vampire. The fox's subclass." Licht growled, a shadow seeming to cast over his eyes.

"Anyway, I have to seperate you. Otherwise Tsu-Tsu will be soooo saaaaaaad." Beruika pretended to be a sad guy, rubbing his eyes as if he just cried. But Lawless thought his voice was sounding just like mocking...

"W- more vampires?! HOW?! Our creator is dead! And why are you calling Tsubaki 'Tsu-Tsu'?! What the Hamlet's hell are subclasses?! And what do you mean, seperate?"

"Toooo many questions, you suck, greedy guy." Beruika seemed bored. His emotions seemed to change ever 2 seconds, anyway. "But, with seperating, I mean..." His grin appeared again, stretching out more than Lawless thought possible. "...THIS!"

Beruika showed his fangs, and some of the people in the crowd behind him seemed to die. Screams were sounding, Crying of children. and Lawless saw blood flying over the crowd. Some people seemed to explode.

The thick crowd ran, making a chaos and seperating everyone.

Beruika laughed maniacally over the sound of panic, standing on a latern and watching the scene as blood was spashed everywhere, even the water from the fountain mixing and getting blood red...

Lawless lost sight of the Eves, expect for Licht. He tried to reach out to his angel and Licht was trying the same, but their hands were punched away by people running into them(through them).

And eventually, he even lost sight of his angel...  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GUYS!" Lawless broke through the front door of the mansion.

The Vampires-who were in the main hall when Lawless appeared- looked at their troubled, wide eyed brother who seemed to have run a mile or had a fight by the way he was out of breath and how messed up his clothes were.

"Lawless, we already thought you would never come back. We finished searching for today long ago, it's pointless when all the villages are so crowded at daytime- LAWLESS!"

Old Child yelled when he finally turned around and took in the sight of his younger brother.

They wanted to rush over to him, but he already began running towards them as if his life depended on it.

When he reached them, he fell to his knees, coughing and desperately trying to breath.

"Calm down, brother." The mother said worried, taking his shoulders and trying to calm him. "What happened?"

"G-Get... All o-of Love a- and... sleepy... Ash." the vampire of greed said between coughs and breaths.

"We're here."

They turned towards their brothers leaving a room and coming towards them looking bad(worse than usually(Sleepy ash)), as if their health has given in and they had fallen sick.

Well, they were love-sick, so if that counted as an actual illness...

It counted with Beethoven's Therese/Elise so shut up!

They took in the sight of Lawless.

"What happened to you?!"

"Well..." Lawless smirked at his older brother. "I've met Eves. 3, to be exact..."


	5. Of crazy doll-loving brothers and a idiot/maniac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ....... Please don't kill me, guys.

"...3?"

"That's a hella lot!"

"Do you know who you met?"

"Yes." Lawless caughed out.

"WHO?!" Demanded Sleepy Ash, shocking everyone with his desperate attitude. They were currently sitting down on the sofa in one of the large rooms, named living room.

"I met my own Eve, Licht..." The thought of his violent angel filled him with pain and sadness. Is Licht safe? Is he hurt?

"And also that Mahiru..." They looked at Sleepy Ash, whose eyes widened.

Sleepy Ash was currently resisting to grab his little brother's shoulders and shake him. Ask him if 'Mahiru' is okay. If he's hurt, how he looks, how he acts...

Instead, he clenched his fists and directed his gaze at the ground.

"And the third?"

"The third,... was rather big and muscular. Blonde,... strange clothes... strong... OH! I think Mahiru interduced him as 'Tetsu'!" Lawless said. The room fell into silence.

"U-Ugh..." They looked at Old Child, who had hist fists clenching over the place his heart is supposed to be positioned.

"Old child... do you mean?" The mother asked.

"Yes,... that Tetsu is my 'Eve'." He looked around at his siblings with desperate, sad eyes. As if he lost something very dear to him, wanting it back badly.

The Mother looked at her brother in shock. "O-Old Ch-" her gaze tightened. "That bastard... whoever those Eves are, they seem important to us. And what does he do? He takes them from us, turning this into a sick game for his pleasure and our suffering- THAT FOX-"

"Tsubaki."

They looked at Lawless.

"The Eves called him that, and the fox's subclass confirmed that-"

"'Subclass'?"

"I- I don't know... it's a kind of vampire, but... I don't even know, they aren't made by our creator and seem to stay loyal to one of us 7...no, 8 vampires."

"WHAT? MORE MONSTERS?!"

"Yes. I encountered him, and he's definitely a vampire. He seems to be drinking human blood as well, but I can't really tell. He showed me his fangs, and because of some kind of trick the people behind him started to die, making blood come all over the place."

"Oh, so that was why you were covered in blood and panting." World End said. "We got the shocks of our immortal lives when you bursted through the door in that state!"

"That was how I got seperated from them, too. It caused a commotion in the crowd, making it impossible to hold on to the Eves or find them." He said.

"But how-"

"My Eve said that the guy was named Beruika, and 'Beruika' himself said that he's there because 'Tsu-Tsu' would be sad if we found the Eves so early, much less cheating the rules of that sick 'game'." Lawless said in a low voice.

"That means-?"

"We can probably find them and question them about Eves, but then we have to be preapered for other vampires trying to keep us apart with dirty tricks. Or we take the risk and search for the scroll, but if we come too late Tsubaki will already be torturing them and we wouldn't been have able to keep them safe."

They looked around at each other, unsure. None of those bad ends sounded appealing in any way.

"We just continue to go trough the towns, searching for the scroll and the Eves, whichever we find first." Sleepy Ash said. "It's getting dark, anyway, so we can move out now without hoods or anything."

"Only problem, how do we find the Eves- how do we recognize them."

"Do't worry about that." Lawless said. "When you see or hear them, you get a certain feeling. I felt a really strong feeling towards seeing Licht, my Eve. But even towards Mahiru, who is Sleppy Ash's Eve, I felt a rather... familiar feeling. I could point out his whispering voice between hundreds of others within the crowd."  
___________________________________________________________________________

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

"But Misono..." Mikuni pouted.

"NO! Sometimes I wonder, who of us is the older sibling, really?"

"But Misono, thta guy was directing a perverted look at Abel-"

"Don't you start!" Misono said. "Just because that dool was a gift from me for your 14th birthday, you don't have to treasure it THAT MUCH!"

Tsurugi let out a long whistle."So that doll was from you? That just shows how much he misses his family. Or rather, his little brother. But seriously, a doll for his 14th birthday? That's just messed up."

"May I remind you that I'm 8 years younger than this jerk?" He pointed accusingly at Mikuni's chest. "I was 6, of course I didn't know what people his age liked!"

"Could've googled it."

"Shut up!"

"I liked the present anyway." Mikuni was grinning like and idot, blushing at the thoughts of the old times. "He was so emberassed as he tried to explain his choice of present for me. Then later on, he smiled like an angel."

"Awwwwwww*" Tsurugi cooed.

"S-SHUT UP!" Misono was blushing madly, trying to 'defend' himself. "I WAS 6. I was sick all the time, hadn't had much friends and was kept in a garden all the time. Of course I would get bonded to my brother so much."

"MISONO I LOVE YOU TOO!" Mikuni cried out as he hugged his brother tightly. Misono was struggling weakly against his brother's grip, his protests muffled by his face being pressed to Mikuni's chest.

"So that was Miso's way of telling someone he likes him?" Tsurugi asked, joining the hugging, making Misono trapped in between the two immature idiots. "SO CUUUUTE! But I wonder how Lily reacts to that..."

"IDIOT!" Misono shouted blushing as he thought of Lily, the guy he loved. The guy that had seen him in his most emberassing moments (Homestly, Mikuni and Lily were such good buddies because of their love for Misono and his 'cute' attitude. Misono prayed for Tsurugi not to join that circle).  
____________________________________________________________

Mikuni loved his little brother.

They were walking through the still crowded(but now a little less the when it was daytime, and the laterns are turned on now), trying to find a clue for finding the other 3 Eves.

Mikuni was lost deep in his thoughts.

Honestly, there were few people he loved.

Counting in Misono, Lily and (secretly) Tsurugi, who he all counted as his family, as well as the crazy doctor who keeps messing up his dolls.

Then his friends(the other Eves) and the other three from CC3 (Yumikage, Tsuyuki and Junichirou)...

And that was about it.

Wait, no... there's still Jeje.

The thoughts of the vampire pained him. The vampire whom he gave the name 'Jeje' because he thought it to be fitting, the guy whom he 'bullies' all the time... because Mikuni likes-No, LOVES the vampire.

And now, he was seperated from him. Which wasn't good for both, in feelings and in health because of the distance limit between vampires and Eves. How wasn't he dead, by the way?

It hurt, his heart. Jeje probably hated Mikuni for bullying him all the time. But... where was he right know. What was he tinking?

Was he happy about it? Was he desperate to find Mikuni?

...Did he even search for Mikuni? Only because of his blood?

That's how Misono felt about Lily and Tsurugi about 'The mother', he figured.

"Hey, Tsurugi, Misono..."

He lifted his gaze from the ground and looked to his side only to find his two companions...

...missing.

The streets were empty, and Mikuni wanted to literally slap himself for getting so lost in his thoughts.

He looked around desperately.

He then spotted a man across the street, a bit away from him and out of hearing range. His back was turned to him, but he wore a long dark 'dress', he was very high-

Wait!

Even tough the usual paperbags were replaced by something else, could it be...?

"Jeje...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puppet : I'm sorryyyyyyy. I had so much to do with school, and no motivation to write, but I'm back now..... for a short time, tough(I guess). I finally found time in the christmas holidays, but thing is: I only have 4 days of school break left.  
> Prainer : Then make somethimg out of those 4 days!  
> Puppet : I'm planning on it. Anyway guys, I know this chapter sucks, but I had to get it done. It's 1:54 AM here, and my dad thinks I'm asleep.  
> Prainer : ...... WHY  
> Puppet I know, I'm totally dead if he finds out. So please guys, don't kill me, I'm risking my ass for you guys and this fadom. I have to add some tags, but I will do that tomorrow..... today. It's the 5th January already, 2 hours past midnight.  
> Prainer : You have a long day tomorrow, a appointments to attend.  
> Puppet : I'M SICK! I don't want to go to any appointments.  
> Prainer : Your dad wants you to, tough.  
> Puppet : Gonna try to talk my dad out of it later after I sleep. Anyway, guys, leave some reviews!  
> Prainer : And no kills and hates allowed!


End file.
